dash_till_pufffandomcom-20200214-history
Dash Till Puff 2
Dash Till Puff 2 is the sequel to the game Dash Till Puff, created by Rifter Games. In this game, each world gives a bigger variety of obstacles, and they are generated even more randomly, compared to the original. Each world has a different rhythm-based background, that changes color according to the song. It was released on 28 November 2015. Previews and Development Rifter Games annannounced on 10 June 2015 that Dash Till Puff reached 1M downloads in Play Store, and to celebrate, Rifter confirmed that Dash Till Puff 2 was under development. The first sneak peek was uploaded on 26 June. It was called Boing Boing, and was 4 seconds long. Later, on 6 September, the studio uploaded a sneak peek showing a world with the song Lightspeed by Waterflame. On 26 September, they uploaded a video showing the Prize Machines. 6 days later, they showed a sneak peek showing Uprise, the first world, and on 25 October he uploaded another one showing Maze of Mayo. The official sneak peek was released on 14 November. In this game, you don't win avatars, colors, or trails for reaching a new difficulty. Instead, these are unlocked by using coins in prize machines, with the exception of challenge unlocks and premium balls. Colors cost 15 coins, trails cost 20, and avatars cost 30. Every prize unlock is random, and you may end up getting something you have already unlocked before. Every world contains three stages that can be passed by winning a gold or silver medal on that stage. Scoring 100 points will give a bronze medal for the respective stage, scoring 150 points gives a silver medal, and scoring 200 points gives a gold medal. Upon completing the hardest stages, special avatars are unlocked (See Update Log Update 1.1 introduced challenges, the Milky Ways world, and a couple of new avatars. This update was released to the App Store on 17 January, 2016. Update 1.2 introduced the Starship Show world, and a couple new avatars. This update was released on 22 July, 2016. It also changed the coin amount needed to unlock Milky Ways from 250 to 200. Update 1.3 was released on 30 November, 2016. It featured the 8th world, "Clutterfunk II," as well as the new cube avatar. Worlds As of 1.3, there are 8 different worlds: Uprise: Cyan World (Glorious Morning movement) Dance Violins: Yellow World (Popping Flowers movement) Lightspeed: Red World (Midnight Sun movement) Maze of Mayo: Purple World (Trigonometry movement) Techno Reactor: Green World (Sky Fortress movement) Milky Ways: Blue World (Original movement) (Unlocked with 200 coins) Starship Show: Pink World (Original movement) (Unlocked with 200 coins) Clutterfunk II: Orange World (Original movement) (Unlocked with 200 coins) Preview videos and pictures Trivia * This game has a better rating than Dash Till Puff 1, having Dash Till Puff 1 4.2 stars in the Play Store, and this game 4'.8 stars. * Unlike Dash Till Puff 1, this game actually doesn't have any levels with a different name than the name of the song, but Dance Violins and Maze of Mayo are shorter because the names of the songs are too long. (Respectively Dance of the Violins and The Maze of Mayonnaise) * In Dash Till Puff 1, you can win a reward for reaching a new level, but in Dash Till Puff 2 you can't. ** This is due to different system of achievements. * The "Angry Bird" Avatar is a reference to the mobile game "Angry Birds". * The "Copter" Avatar is a reference to the mobile games "Swing Copters" and "Swing Copters 2". * Clutterfunk II is the first level in the series which is a sequel to a nonexistent level. Category:Games